


Countdown

by TheStarsUntold



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Eve, some soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsUntold/pseuds/TheStarsUntold
Summary: "Full?"The blonde lifted her chin to meet the sight of Zulema stuffing her mouth with a spoonful of soup as she patiently stared back at her."I don't know. I guess I just lost my appetite."The older woman wiped her mouth with a tissue. "How come?""Well, for lack of a better word, I feel a little... incomplete, tonight."ORMacarena and Zulema spend New Year’s eve together. Nothing new, but something just doesn’t feel right to Maca.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> A really small one-shot I wrote on New Year’s eve. I wanted to post it at 00:00, but I had a little too much champagne. Anyways, here it is! I hope you all had a great New Year’s eve, and I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Happy new year!

Settled inside a very peculiar van, a cold, yet cozy New Year's eve had found Macarena and Zulema. The two sat across from each other at a petite dining table, peacefully enjoying some of Maca's homemade tomato soup. Not very classy, but just right.

 _Almost_.

A full glass of champagne dangling in between her fingers, Maca dreamily stared into her partly-finished bowl. She sighed, scooping up the remaining noodles with her spoon just to drop them again.

"Full?"

The blonde lifted her chin to meet the sight of Zulema stuffing her mouth with a spoonful of soup as she patiently stared back at her.

"I don't know. I guess I just lost my appetite."

"How come?"

"Well, for lack of a better word, I feel a little... _incomplete_ , tonight."

the older woman wiped her mouth with a tissue before leaning back in her seat to scan the kitchen counter. "We still have some bread left, that would go well with this."

"It's not about the food," Maca laughed, "but I'm not sure if I can find the words to describe it."

"Oh."

"But this isn't the first time I've felt this way."

While Maca carried on, Zulema quickly glanced at her phone screen when it suddenly lit up before returning her attention to the woman at the opposite end of the table.

"I'm not really sure why I feel like this _now_ , to be honest. Not much is different on this New Year's eve, aside from the fact that I cooked this time. Which was a wise decision, may I add," Maca mocked, shrugging.

As her eyes frequently slipped back down, Zulema reacted with nothing but a nonchalant nod to the insult that was thrown her way.

"Though... I think that might just be it. I guess it's just _too_ similar."

When the blonde paused for a second, her partner looked up to find her side-eyeing the device she seemed to be preoccupied with. With a soft "perdón," she swiftly slipped it off the table.

"Do you remember the main reason I agreed to purchase this van together?"

"Ye— _no_."

The younger chuckled. "I was sick of all the sameness. Sick of being locked up, if you will. Because despite how peaceful and private my apartment was, as long as I was spending all my time lonesomely going in circles, it didn't matter that the windows didn't have bars. I was still in prison."

Maca gazed into the glass in her right hand and fixed her eyes upon the bubbles that jumped about in her champagne.

"But after every job application that went down the drain, I started to wonder whether there even was a way out of this one."

"Well, it looks like you've found yourself a good deal now then," Zulema commented as she took another sip from her soup, "looking back on what happened to the screws when I kicked the door in the wrong way last week, there definitely is a way out of this place. As long as we keep playing those drinking games."

The blonde intended to sarcastically humor Zulema for her typical attempt to brighten up the mood, but she ended up smiling genuinely.

"What? I can demonstrate if you want," the brunette shrugged.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to say this, but I don’t think I can compare my apartment to my prison cell. Because in that cell, every so often, there was something that did provide me with the slightest sense of satisfaction."

Expecting a puzzled expression from her partner, Maca quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong, it will be a cold day in hell before I'll ever miss that place. That’s absolutely not it, it’s—“

_Bzzt, bzzt._

When Zulema's phone interrupted the conversation once again, Maca repeated herself.

“I am _all_ but thankful for that place, trust me. It's not—“

_Bzzt, bzzt. Bzzt, bzzt._

“Can you please turn that off?"

The brunette quickly fished the device out of her pocket. “ _Yes_ , yes, please continue.”

“As I was saying,” Maca carried on, a hint of annoyance finding its way into her voice, “I just think something’s missing. But it’s not something either of us can change, because it’s a certain _feeling_ that’s absent.”

Zulema started dividing her attention between her partner and her phone. Eyes darting back and forth, she scrolled right past the 'settings' application to open another instead.

“The best way to describe it would be… Sole’s passing. That may sound morbid, but I’m only referring to the events surrounding it. When we sang, and then accompanied each other in a moment of silence, knowing that we were sharing the same pain. And when we all gathered in the yard for the ceremony, hands intertwined and hearts on our sleeves. It was all just so... humane. Because at that moment, we were all truly—“

“9…8…” the older woman whispered underneath her breath.

Maca swallowed her words to throw her a judgmental glance before continuing. “It was at that moment, that we were—“

“7… 6…”

“We w—“

“5… 4…”

"You know what? _Screw it._ Screw this place, and screw this New Year’s _fucking_ eve,” the blonde tempestuously retorted as she shot up from her chair, "I'm going to bed."

While Maca gathered her tableware, Zulema firmly proceeded to count down. She pushed through to the last digit, where she finally stopped to shift her focus onto the window beside her.

“Vale,” she murmured, merely disorienting her partner.

“What?”

Before Macarena could emit a proper question, she was once again rudely interrupted. But it wasn’t Zulema this time, it was the van when it suddenly went into motion. Grabbing onto the first piece of furniture within her reach, Maca watched in awe as the ladder that was previously attached to the roof of the van, fell flat in the sand outside. She was lucky enough to narrowly save her soup bowl from rolling off the tabletop. But when her fearful eyes found Zulema’s, her fright leisurely ceased.

Nothing but a confident grin shone on the brunette’s face, which caused Maca to become rather agitated.

“Zulema, what the _fuck_ did y—“

“Happy new year, _putas!_ ”

An all too familiar voice wavered in the wind outside, catching Maca’s immediate attention.

“Eyes on the road, _gitana!_ ”

And another familiar voice.

“Slow down! You’re going faster than the planes I regularly attend!”

And _another_.

“I agree. I don’t do well with _speed_ ,” a fourth familiar voice stated, followed by a breathy wheeze.

Macarena was at a loss for words. She once again turned to Zulema, her jaw dragging on the floor.

“We were all _united_ ,” the brunette disclosed before grimacing, " _joder_ , a mushier sentence couldn't have left my mouth."

Speechless by virtue of the overwhelming sense of bliss that bubbled up inside her chest, all the blonde could do was allow the motion of the van to trip her directly into Zulema’s lap. She squeezed her tightly, leaving _her_ unable to utter a response instead as her cheeks matched the color of Maca’s soup.

“Where are we going?” she asked as she proceeded to climb over her partner to press her face against the window, examining every piece of land that came into view.

“Strap up rubia, we’re going on a road trip!” Saray unintentionally answered Maca's question as she couldn't hear her, instantly drawing a gleaming smile on her face.

Zulema looked away before the younger woman could lock eyes with her. She always found herself having a hard time making eye contact with Maca when she was wearing a smile. It created a certain feeling within her, one she couldn’t find the guts to voice. Because as pleasant as it was, the guaranteed embarrassment wasn’t worth it.

_Not if she could help it._

However, before the brunette knew it, her chin was caught in between Maca’s thumb and index finger. Left with no other option than to meet her gaze, the older discreetly attempted to swallow her nervosity. But inevitably, all of her walls came crashing down when Maca tenderly placed a kiss on her lips.

“Thank you for this,” she exclaimed with an ever so eloquent look in eyes, "truly."

As much as Zulema wanted to force out a response, no mechanism within her could enable her to accomplish that. Instead, she just cupped the back of the blonde’s neck to make a second kiss the center of their attention. Which was a success, for the events that followed required their utmost attention.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm @TheStarsUntold on twitter so if you want, stop on by!


End file.
